


She Walks in Beauty

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I had watched this series' first season a while back, and I really liked the relationship between the two female leads. It had a natural, realistic progression to it, and the relationship parts were a highlight of the season.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs & Mildred Ratched, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	She Walks in Beauty

To say that she was scared was an understatement for Mildred. She was terrified. These new feelings, expressions, and shows of affection, they were so foreign to her. She never thought of herself highly at any point in her life, yet when Gwendolyn looked at her, she felt seen and wanted to let those boundaries fall.

Sweet Gwen. Sweet, patient Gwen who wanted to take Mildred by the hand and take her away from it all. For once in her life, Mildred felt true intimacy, and she felt protected in this safe haven. There were times when it felt like a dream that neither wanted to wake from.

When she first started to know Gwendolyn, Mildred felt yearning for the first time in her life. She wanted to be known, and wanted to be seen as she truly was. But she always felt that “what if?” in the back of her mind, all of the ugliness from before that weighed on her heart and mind.

Yet all of that dispersed when Gwen took her hand sweetly and looked into her eyes, and all that Mildred saw was a new beginning. Gwen’s soft touches, her words, and her kisses, all an unspoken promise that said “I’m here and I’m with you.”

Her brother nor the illness that plagued Gwendolyn could take this new life from her. Damn it all if one even dared to try and take this new life from her.


End file.
